


whatever it takes

by NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn



Series: when a pwp fic grows a plot [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Felix, Collars and leashes, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt with very little comfort, Kidnapping Whump, Large Cocks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Threesome - M/M/M, but it exists, if this were a yaoi doujin it would have 69 pages, of nothing but felix getting dicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn/pseuds/NoBetaWeDieLikeGlenn
Summary: Felix serves as Dimitri's shield.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Original Male Character(s)/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: when a pwp fic grows a plot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660321
Comments: 28
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

"Do it to me."

Felix ignores the look of disbelief that crosses Dimitri's expression, his own filled with a steely resolve that surprises himself, betraying none of his trepidation as their captors' eyes fall on him.

His proposal is met with a slap across the face, sharp as it echoes in the room and sends him sprawling on the ground. Cringing as his shoulder impacts against the cool stone floor, he manages a dirty look towards his assailant, unmindful of the bruise surely starting to blossom across his upper arm, helpless to do anything else with his wrists shackled behind him.

Said assailant looms over him and grabs him by the collar, pulling him up and looking like he's prepared to deal him another one when a loud clap breaks through the tension hanging over them.

Not letting go of him, Felix's assailant frowns towards the source of the sound. "You okay with that, boss? I thought you wanted the prince."

"The Fraldarius kid has a major crest," their boss says, with a heated gaze that unnerves Felix, "he's just as special..."

"'Fraldarius'? You mean the royal family's bitches?" The man gripping his shirt spares him another glance, pausing as he takes the time to rake his eyes over him. "He _is_ pretty..."

"I'm not doing this for him," Felix spits out, bitterness dripping in his tone. He just can't live with the alternative, that's all.

"So you want it, then?"

The boss' features twist into a smile as he draws near, drinking in Felix's wide-eyed expression as his lackey backs off from him, leaving Felix slightly off balance as he struggles to remain upright and seated.

A calloused hand cups Felix's chin, a thumb tracing the curve of his jaw before it comes to a rest by his lips. Despite the revulsion he feels at the intrusive touch, heat creeps up to Felix's cheeks as he keeps his mouth firmly shut, toes curling underneath his boots as the boss leans in, lips brushing against his earlobe.

"If you want it so much, then make it worth our time," he whispers into Felix's ear, red as his cheeks, "Else we might..."

He casts his gaze towards Dimitri, stricken as his eyes meet Felix's. Felix's gut twists at the suggestion behind those words, swallowing as he manages a nod despite his mind's protests to the contrary.

"Good," the boss says, letting go of his chin. He slides his hand over his shoulder, roughly pulling him up by his shirt as he guides him to the lone bed in the room.

"Felix, no!"

Dimitri's voice cracks as Felix stumbles towards the designated location, his heart twisting at the unlikely sound. But it's all the more reason that he presses forward, pushing past the dread welling up within him. For however fraught his relationship is with Dimitri, this, Felix thinks, is one instinct he wouldn't be able to shake off so easily.

The instinct to be a shield, for the Blaiddyd he was born for.

"I'll do it! Please, just don't—"

A yelp sounds through the room, and it's what has Felix looking back at Dimitri, eyes transfixed upon the horror that is one of the bandits with a generous amount of Dimitri's hair in his fist, pulling roughly as he almost lifts his knees off the ground while another bandit fits Dimitri with a gag.

"Just shut up and watch, princeling," the one with the hand in Dimitri's hair says, letting go once the bit is in place. Dimitri pitches forward, swaying slightly as he tries to remain on his knees, but before Felix can say anything, the boss urges him forward, forcing him to keep his eyes in front of him lest he trip over his own feet.

Hands shove him onto the bed once they're a pace away from it, with Felix landing front first on the mattress. Most of his hair falls out of his usual bun when he turns his head to glare at his unwanted guide. But he isn't left enough time to do so, for rough hands waste no time in taking off his boots and peeling off his slacks. More hands work on unshackling him, with two men grabbing at his wrists immediately after to make sure he does not try to make a break for it. There is no give to the iron grip that holds and manipulates him into place anyway, and powerless to resist, Felix allows them to reposition him without a fight.

Turning him face up, Felix swallows as they center him on the bed, binding his wrists together above his head. As they prop his back against some pillows, they secure them to the headboard, then turning their focus on his legs, which are bound around the knees before they are secured to the headboard as well, spreading his legs apart and exposing his shame for everyone to see.

"Should we gag him too, boss?"

"No need," the boss says, raising a hand to stop his lackey as he climbs on the bed and settles himself between Felix's legs. "Better that everyone knows how much he loves it..."

He lifts a hand, stroking Felix's cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Isn't that right, _Felix_?"

The boss laughs as Felix tries to squirm away from his touch, shifting aimlessly as his bonds simply keep him in place, leaving him to narrow his eyes as his only recourse, the best he can do to show his displeasure.

"You'll change your mind soon," the boss says as he lets his hand drop, fingers ghosting down Felix's clothed front. Felix hates how the gesture causes him to shiver, stirs something within him before they come to a rest by his hips.

"Such nice legs you have," he murmurs appreciatively, moving to stroke Felix's inner thigh. Felix clamps his mouth shut, refusing to sound out the moan that threatens to escape him at the gesture that has his legs starting to tremble. He knows it's counterproductive to the desired agenda of their captors and what might result out of it should he fail to satisfy them, but there's still a stubborn part of him that is desperate to hold on to this little bit of pride he has left—all that he has to hang on to, given that every boundary he's ever set is being violated that very moment.

Giving Felix's thigh a pat, fingers move up once more, tracing the outline of his exposed shaft, which, to Felix's chagrin, starts to twitch to attention at the caresses being fostered upon it.

"...You must be looking forward to this," the boss croons as he lingers upon Felix's tip, circling around the head like a vulture that has singled out its prey. Precome spills out of Felix, unbidden as a finger dances around his frenulum, but Felix manages to bite back the moan that wishes to spill forth his lips. All the same, he hates how his flushed cheeks betray him, a warmth he feels isn't about to leave him soon.

So lost is he in his resistance that the finger that slips into his ass comes as a surprise, one that has him jolting against his bindings, exhaling sharply through his nose as he reflexively writhes away from the intrusive contact.

"Goddess, you're so _tight_..."

Felix shuts his eyes as the finger slicks up his hole, tensing as a second one comes to join it not too long after, scissoring and spreading him open. All the while, fingers ply his length with attention, leaving him a trembling mess as a third starts to work through his ass. He gasps as he takes them all in, unable to help the way he clenches around them.

"Incredible," the boss says, incredulous as Felix tries to inch away from the discomfort. "You've never done this before, haven't you…?"

Felix hasn't, but he's not about to confirm that fact verbally. Biting down on his lower lip as those fingers begin to pump in and out of him, he tries to shift his hips to a more comfortable position. But he only ends up bucking into the contact when those fingers bump against a certain sweet spot, drawing out a barely stifled moan from him.

"Just relax..."

But it's hard to relax when those fingers start on a rhythm that leaves Felix wanting, even when the boss' other hand had stopped lavishing attention upon his arousal. Heat stirs in his core as those knuckles curl in slightly, purposely stimulating his prostate as they continue to spread him wide.

Then the fingers stop and pull out, leaving Felix to hear the rustle of fabric as he looks down towards the source of the sound, shoulders stiffening at the sight of what is drawing close to him.

"I think you’re ready, hmm?"

Without waiting for a response from Felix, the boss wastes no time in pushing in with the blunt head of his cock, driving all the way in and drawing out an agonized moan from Felix.

Felix, in the course of his military training, had withstood all sorts of pain. Cuts, stab wounds, and even broken bones… those are realities he must face as a soldier, a consequence of not keeping up with his training. 

But this… _this_ is a whole new kind of pain, one that has his blood running hot and cold as he clenches around the throbbing flesh inside of him. The urge to writhe away from the intrusion is there, but his inability to act on that desire besides his futile attempts to move his thighs has his eyes watering, with him unable to relax at all.

" _Damn_ … " The boss hisses as he squeezes Felix's hips, keeping him anchored as he begins a series of slow thrusts. “So tight...”

Sucking in a breath, Felix grits his teeth as the boss bottoms out with each thrust. Despite the teasing preparations from earlier, it _hurts_ , and all he can do is glare daggers at the person responsible for it, a fierce gesture that is undermined by the redness of his cheeks and the wetness lining his eyes.

"That's…"

Yet, something starts to burn alongside that pain, heat stirring inside of him as the boss starts to heighten his pace, merciless as the hot flesh that continues to penetrate him.

“...so good,” the boss says.

Felix can’t even deny it. Somehow, pleasure lines each excruciating thrust, coloring his face as he watches everything go down. His own arousal throbs amidst the violation, the latter growing faster as tension coils within Felix, leaving him wanting despite his mind’s protests against the act.

The bed rocks with the boss' frenetic movements as Felix flails helplessly against his bonds, trembling as he finds himself still subject to the thrusts he's unable to squirm away from no matter how much he tries. Eventually, the boss slams inside of him with a note of finality, earning a gasp from Felix as he leaves his twitching cock inside to spill his seed within. Tossing his head back, Felix whimpers as it fills him, warm and uncomfortable as it comes out in intermittent spurts, a sharp cry escaping him when his own release follows not too long after, stars dancing in front of his eyes as it washes over him in disgusting bliss.

After what seems like an eternity, the boss pulls out of him, his lips curling into a smile upon beholding Felix's heavily breathing form. Felix turns his cheek to the side, not about to give him the satisfaction of seeing him completely debauched, but the boss brings a hand to Felix's cheek anyway, cupping it briefly before moving to run his fingers through Felix's mussed locks.

“What a good _girl_ you are,” the boss says, a mockery of Felix's appearance and everything he stands for. Yet he can't help but shiver at the boss' touch, heat managing to rush straight to his groin at the suggestion behind the fingers that ghost against his cheek before they drift away, leaving him oddly wanting despite the fact that he just came.

It disgusts him. Yet he can't stop the way that remark adds color to his cheeks, already sinfully red from earlier's unwelcome exertion.

The next thing Felix knows, the ropes binding his legs are cut, leaving him free to lower them slightly as the fragments are discarded. He grits his teeth as blood rushes back to his numb muscles, resisting the urge to shudder as the boss traces the curve of his inner thigh once more before his rough hands drift off to the side. _Are they done with him?_ If so, then perhaps—

"Now you be a good girl for everyone else, too, okay?"

As if reading Felix's thoughts, the boss speaks up as he tucks his erection back into his pants, smirking once he catches Felix's eye. Felix follows that gaze of his, stomach dropping at the small gathering of men jeering at him, with one of them beginning his approach.

Sweat trickles down Felix's brow as the boss climbs off the bed, only to be replaced by a different man, who looms over him with a smile that bodes no good. Swallowing as he hurriedly looks off to the side, Felix's gaze falls upon Dimitri, whose wide eyes reflect a horror that Felix could not properly express. He isn't sure how much of it is reflected upon his as well, considering how warmth lines the dread pooling in his belly, his flushed cheeks and arousal betraying the pleasure, however unwanted, he's getting out of this.

Unable to take that look a second longer, Felix lets his gaze fall upon the man preparing to enter him, steeling himself for what's to come. Still, better him than Dimitri, and if his sacrifice is what it takes for him not to be subject to this treatment, then so be it. If he was able to endure this pain, then surely, the rest to follow should be a lot easier to weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had about a month's worth of wondering whether I should publish this or not, but since it's Felix's birthday and I have nothing else to post, why not join the festivities, I guess?
> 
> There's actually a Part 2 to this, but it's currently in WIP hell. If people are interested in seeing it, I guess I can publish it as a second chapter...?
> 
> Edit as of March 1st: It is now out, please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix had lost count of the number of men that have used him, his mind numb as his wrists are from his reflexive attempts to push against his restraints. All he knows is that he's breathing hard and drenched in sweat and other fluids, his consciousness woozy but still very much present, mostly rooted in the moment despite the number of times he had been used.

His mind aches for rest, but his body still seems intent on going, and it's with half-focused eyes that he notices another man climbing onto the bed to join the other man still inside of him, and—

"Please..."

Felix's eyes widen at a certain dawning realization as the other man frees his cock from his pants, positioning himself by Felix's hole as the man already penetrating him makes way for the incoming other.

He shakes his head vigorously, trying to still the panic rising in his chest at this dreadful turn of events. "No—"

As a fresh wave of tears spring to his eyes at what is about to come, Felix hears something snap nearby and the ominous creak of chains, the unusual sound catching his attention and line of sight.

"Felix!"

Dimitri calls out desperately from where he's being restrained, looking like he's about to pounce at the other men on the bed. It seems that he had bitten off his gag, with blood on his lips as the cloth holding it in place hangs loosely around his neck. Wild-eyed, Dimitri's chains look like they're about to follow suit, at least until—

"Look here."

The second man about to penetrate him shifts on the bed, reaching over to cup Felix's chin to turn back it towards him. Felix doesn't even try affecting a glare any more, knowing it'll come out half-hearted, so he simply tries to keep his expression as blank as possible, absent of the fear that threatens to seize hold of him.

"If you don't want me using that hole, then better make your other one useful."

From the corner of his eye, Felix can see the other bandits pressing Dimitri's shoulders down, but Dimitri doesn't seem inclined to cooperate—at least until a bandit leans down to whisper something into his ear.

"I said, 'look here.'"

But before Felix could make sense of what those words were, or the shock that overcomes Dimitri, the bandit cupping his chin shifts his hold to Felix's neck, wrapping his meaty hand around the slender curve of his throat. Felix swallows on reflex, finding it a difficult task when the hold around him is firm. Unease coils within him, not at all liking where this is going—

"Fe—"

A loud smack across the face cuts off the rest of Dimitri's statement as fingers squeeze Felix's throat—a warning and a promise.

"Didn't we tell you to just shut up and watch?" says the man who slapped Dimitri.

"Guess he wants us to do worse to his bitch," another man jeers, throwing a glance towards Felix.

Dimitri shakes his head rapidly, which causes them to simply laugh some more as the other man on the bed sharply drives into Felix, catching him by surprise. Felix's cry is cut short by the fingers digging into the back of his throat and the palm firmly pressed against his larynx. Eyes watering, his attempts to catch a breath are in vain, as are his desperate attempts to escape the clutches of his captor. He twists his body while the man's cock is still inside of him, his moan stifled as his heel digs into and scrapes against the bed uselessly.

Yet, even as his life is being squeezed out of him, heat stirs within his groin, uncomfortable as the protest he is unable to let out. He whimpers as his tears start to fall in earnest, face red as drool trickles down his chin when the man comes close to crushing his windpipe.

As the man inside of him slams inside of him once more, Felix's eyes roll into the back of his head, with him falling silent when he finds himself unable to breathe. The hand around his neck refuses to leave purchase even as he's being violated in earnest, stifling Felix's moan as the man inside of him spends himself within him. White dances around his darkening vision, the latter threatening to take him under in its tempting embrace—a fact that Felix is starting not to mind. At the very least, this means everything is about to end, and as regretful it is to leave Dimitri alone in this situation...

But before he could escape into the realm of unconsciousness, someone slashes off his bindings, and the man grasping him by the throat lets go of him. Off-balance, Felix drops to the side, letting out a pained groan as blood rushes back to his freed wrists. As a semblance of awareness starts to return to him, he catches a glimpse of Dimitri's horror-struck expression, one that he is barely able to process as something snakes around his neck once more.

This time it's a leather collar, one that is attached to a chain that runs the length of his arm and comes to a stop rolled around a certain man's hand. The hand of the same man that was choking him earlier, that is.

The bandit tugs at Felix's leash of a kind, forcing him to rise on all fours lest he strangle himself around the tight ring formed by the collar. As come drips out of his ass, Felix hisses as he puts some of his weight on his much abused hands, scowling at the man who shortens the chain and makes him look in his direction.

"If you didn't like that, then suck like your life depends on it."

With a smirk, he holds out his cock in front of Felix's face. Felix wrinkles his nose at the cloying smell and at the fact that the man looks hard, perhaps aroused by Felix's suffering from earlier...

It does not seem to be the response that the bandit is looking for, and Felix pays for the delay by enduring another sharp tug at the collar, forced up to the man's eye level as he whispers into Felix's ear:

"You don't want us asking your boyfriend to do it, do you?"

 _Boyfriend_ … they must mean Dimitri. Felix shakes his head, which prompts the man to increase the slack on the chain, dropping him back on his knees and hands. Resigning himself to this task, Felix opens his mouth as the bandit starts to feed him his cock.

"And don't even think about biting."

It is, admittedly, a thought at the forefront of Felix's mind, but with the uncertainty of what they might do to Dimitri hanging in the air, he refrains, instead giving the tip a tentative lick before he covers it with his mouth, sucking as instructed. In truth, Felix doesn't know anything about this at all, but it seems like he's doing something right, judging by the way the man groans, spilling salt on Felix's tongue.

"Yes," the man says, tone husky, "let your pretty mouth do all the work."

Bile rises to his throat at the precome that leaks into his mouth, his gag reflex sorely tested by the foul liquid. It's a different league of unpleasant from the gore of battle, a matter he's used to and has come to accept as a part of life. Choking on someone's dick, however, is a whole different matter, especially when the aforementioned someone does not seem to be satisfied with the scrape of teeth and the tongue lapping at a quarter of his length.

The man threads his fingers into Felix's hair, not at all gentle when he fists his hand into it and thrusts into Felix's mouth without so much as a warning. Tears gather at the corner of Felix's eyes once more as he adjusts his lips around the fat cock, whimpering as it presses into the back of his throat, triggering a reflex he's unused to keeping under control.

Felix jerks away violently, snapping his head back as he pushes the man away with his freed hands, coughing and sputtering as he retches to the side and empties the contents of his stomach over the side of the bed. Bile follows as Felix pants, still feeling sick despite everything he's just let out. Saliva drips down to the sheets as he struggles to keep himself on his knees, trying to get his stomach to settle as he ignores the foul taste that still lingers in his mouth.

It isn't long before he's yanked up, forced to look into the eyes of the man holding his leash. Eyes still watery, Felix sees vindictive triumph coloring the man's otherwise lustful gaze. Was this personal…?

The man waves over one of the other bandits. "Tie his hands back. If he's not going to make use of them, then he doesn't need them."

One of the bandits rolls their eyes. "Aren't you going to cut him some slack? Spoiled brat probably never had to blow anyone in his life."

Yet, the bandit who says that comes forward with some rope anyway, his grin mocking as he circles the bed and climbs behind Felix, rough as he pulls Felix's arms back and begins to bind his wrists anew.

"Nah, I'm sure Clay just wants to fuck that Fraldarius whore senseless," says one of the other bandits as Felix tries to pull away, but to no avail. "That bitch's old man iced a lot of his friends."

The man holding the leash—Clay—chuckles, his features twisting into a grin as he loops the chain around his hand a few times before he tugs sharply at Felix's collar.

"Heard that, girl?"

Felix gasps as leather digs into his neck, seeing stars momentarily before his vision settles. Tempting as it is to simply collapse onto the mattress, it's not an option left available to him with the leash keeping his chin up, and with the other bandit behind him tightening the network of rope binding his arms back. It feels like he left a generous amount of rope trailing behind, the purpose of which unsettles Felix. Though not as much as the glint in Clay's eye as he cups Felix's chin with the same hand holding the chain. The metal is cold against Felix's skin, but not as much as the chill that runs down his spine at the way a thumb brushes across his lips and the unwanted heat that rekindles inside him as rough fingers proceed to caress his jawline.

"We're going to have so much _fun_ tonight."

Without warning, the rope holding him back loosens, causing Felix to tip forward as much as his shortened leash would allow. His nose brushes against Clay's exposed and still hardened length, a prospect that Felix is not at all in agreement with as he frowns at it momentarily. As he comes to a stop before it, Clay urges Felix's mouth open—an invitation Felix gives in to, not wanting to risk gagging now that withdrawing is no longer an option.

"Good girl," he says, a smirk in his tone. "Your old man didn't feed you enough of this, didn't he? Let me fix that."

Felix is more prepared for the cock that pushes into his mouth this time around and the hand that fists itself into his hair, but the experience is still by no means comfortable. With his tongue trapped underneath throbbing flesh, there isn't much for him to do except try and suck the length inside of him. It's an attempt that is met with little success, but apparently, that seems to be just fine, judging by the groan he hears.

" _Fuck_ … you really love cock, don't you, little bitch?"

Though, by the looks of it, Felix's efforts on his own are meaningless at the end of the day, as with any protests he's unable to vocalize that moment. The grip on his hair tightens as Clay starts to roll his hips, thrusting shallowly into Felix's mouth as he uses it like many others have done so for Felix's rear. He groans as Felix's teeth scrape across sensitive skin, helpless to prevent the way he increases his pace.

But it doesn't end there. All too suddenly, another cock works him open from behind, drawing out a moan from Felix as it pierces through his much abused ass. 

"She really does, look how eagerly she sucks me in..."

Apparently, the bandit that had been holding his arms back had decided to join in the fun, with one hand roughly grabbing Felix's hips as he begins to pound into him in earnest.

 _It hurts._ His arms ache as they're pulled back, as Felix squirms involuntarily against them while dealing with the unfamiliarity in his mouth. Yet, his core aches all the same, arousal throbbing with need as he is trapped into pleasuring these two men, who take it greedily as Felix has learned to expect.

"Feels… _amazing_..."

The repeated slaps of skin against skin fill the air once more, increasing in frequency as the man behind Felix ups his rhythm. Felix moans as fingers dig into his ass, color never leaving his face as his hips buck reflexively against the flesh parting him again and again, fighting to keep up with the brutal assault on his holes. Clay has dropped his leash in favor of fisting his hands into Felix's hair, keeping him in locked place as he continues to use Felix's mouth, unmindful of how tears leak and trickle down Felix's cheeks at the exertion as drool freely drips down his chin.

None of them stop as Felix goes limp after he comes, even when his knees threaten to give out on him as he whimpers around the cock muffling most of the noise. Instead, they keep Felix wedged between them, the rope pulling him back as hands roughly pull at his hair, keeping him in place as they continue to seek their own release.

It follows not too long after at least, sparing Felix of being kept at that position for a lengthy amount of time. But while the seed spilling into his depths is no longer a foreign phenomenon, the vile substance pouring into his mouth is a whole other story. The smell is as sickening as the taste of it, with Felix compelled to swallow everything lest he choke on it. Though the man behind him pulls out after he finishes ejaculating, Clay only does so after Felix has drank every single drop, withdrawing with an audible pop and letting go of Felix's hair.

"Anyone else want a go?" he calls back to the others. "Those Fraldarius bastards sure produce nice come-sluts…"

Felix drops to his knees and collapses on his front, breathing labored as his flushed cheek rests upon the bed. His half-lidded eyes meet Dimitri's horrified gaze, a sight that twists his heart more than he'd like to admit. He must make for a sorry sight right now, with come dripping down his ass and thighs—his mouth not faring any better either, especially with his inability to wipe away traces of his earlier exertion.

But more than that is...

"See your boyfriend over there?"

...And there's the rub, amidst the mocking murmurs around him. Felix squeezes his eyes shut as someone starts stroking his inner thigh, lips pursed as he tries to keep any sounds to himself. Yet his body trembles all the same, still hopelessly aroused by the motion.

"He's so well-behaved," the bandit says, tracing slow circles around delicate skin before shifting to cup Felix's balls, stirring equal parts desire and revulsion within Felix as they are fondled. "How 'bout you give him a reward for being such a good boy?"

 _No._ Felix shakes his head, aghast as he buries his face into the covers, as if the act would shield him from what they were asking of him and the disgusting pleasure eating at him. _Anything but that._ Felix doesn't know what kind of instinct is kicking in at that moment, but whatever it is has his stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots, his skin crawling at the idea of involving Dimitri. It feels like instinct, something intrinsically tied to his fate as Dimitri's shield, etched into his skin and burning through his veins with a ferocity that surprises even himself.

Heedless of Felix's line of thought, someone else grabs him by the hair and forces him to look up, towards Dimitri and his wide-eyed gaze again. And a little below that, confirming something that Felix hoped to have been his imagination earlier. In a way, perhaps it should not surprise him as much, given how these unwelcome hands touching him are making him feel, but...

"See?" the bandit gripping his hair says as he eyes Dimitri's arousal poking through his pants, "He wants it bad too."

"No!" Dimitri says, eyes bugging out before he rapidly shakes his head. "Felix, I—"

Dimitri yelps as a bandit toes his erection through the fabric of his pants, biting down on his lower lip as the tip of a shoe begins to run the length of it. Felix wants to say something, but the syllables won't form in his throat, stuck along with the mishmash of shock and dismay that wish to accompany them.

"Liar," the bandit says as he caresses Dimitri, who continues to turn his head from side to side. "you want to fuck him as much as anyone does."

"This little whore is getting excited too," says the bandit handling Felix, sneering as Felix moans when he squeezes his balls. "Don't you want to serve your prince?"

"Why so shy?" the bandit by Felix's front fists his hand into Felix's hair, smirking as he forces him to continue looking at Dimitri's trembling form. "Weren't you born to be his bitch?"

 _Not this way._ But Felix refrains from voicing out the sentiment, gasping instead as a finger pushes into his ass.

"Or do you want this?" the bandit doing so asks, easily adding in one more finger, then another. "Maybe I'll go add a dick too, since you're feeling _so_ up to it..."

Straining at his bonds, Felix sucks in a breath, both at the sensation of how easily he clings to those fingers and the memory of the earlier threat. Insistent as this man is about his ability to take the equivalent of two, Felix is convinced he can't, not when taking in one is already all too much for him, and when these three fingers are already uncomfortable as it is.

"...I'll do it." Felix says through gritted teeth as he flexes his fingers and curls them tight, closing his eyes so that he may be spared of the horror sure to be painted across Dimitri's expression.

"Do what?" the bandit next to him practically spits out. "Take in another dick, you slut?"

Shaking his head, Felix shudders at the foul breath that tickles his ear and the saliva drops that splatter across his cheek, still hopelessly reddened by arousal and shame. "I'll… suck him off," Felix pants, biting back a gasp as the bandit behind him starts to rub at his prostate. "So, don't—"

 _Sorry, Dimitri_ , Felix chants in his head, lips pursed as fingers untangle themselves from his hair, allowing him to hide his face in the sheets for a moment before the fingers in his ass are sharply withdrawn.

"Spoken like a Blaiddyd's loyal dog. Pathetic."

With the rope binding his arms being pulled back, Felix isn't given much time to adjust to the way the removal of those fingers leaves him oddly empty and wanting. A fact that leaves him disgusted at himself as he straightens up, led forward by the bandit that takes hold of his leash.

"Get up."

Felix doesn't need any telling twice, and he manages to edge towards the side of the bed on his knees, tentative as he slides a foot off the bed, then another. He nearly drops to his knees once he attempts to stand on his feet, but one man keeps him upright, tugging at the rope tying his arms behind him as another leads him from the front.

"Nice view."

"Look how _excited_ she is."

"Think she's gonna wag her tail for us?"

"Don't be stupid. Only a Blaiddyd dick is good enough for that Fraldarius bitch."

 _It's strange._ Felix thought he had set aside any notions of shame once various men had started having their way with him earlier, but he feels strangely shy as he stumbles across the short distance between him and Dimitri, self-conscious about the aghast blue that follows his movements. Hesitation blooms within him, along with a strong urge to tell Dimitri not to look—not at his still pink cheeks, not at the drying come painting his front and legs, not at his exposed shame—

But Felix does not give in to that urge, knowing the jeers—or worse—that wait for him should he say so. Instead, he settles for hanging his head and casting his gaze to the side as Dimitri's kneeling form draws closer in his peripheral vision. He swallows back the nervousness threatening to claw its way out of his chest, untimely as the way he's forced on his knees once more, nearly biting his tongue in surprise when they practically shove him face first onto Dimitri's lap.

Looking up on reflex, Felix's gaze flits past Dimitri's crotch and rests upon Dimitri's eyes, the moment between them disturbingly electric as something unfamiliar coils in his stomach.

...Unfamiliar, but not uncomfortable.

The chain connected to his leash clatters to the ground as the excess rope behind him dangles loosely, the lack of support leaving Felix to cast his gaze downwards once more.

"What are you waiting for?" calls someone from the side.

Felix's eyes flicker towards the tent formed by Dimitri's pants, wondering about what he's supposed to do. With his hands still tied behind him, it's not like he could try and take Dimitri's pants off. Same goes for Dimitri. Is he just supposed to go down on Dimitri like this…?

...Well, there's only one way to go about it. Taking a deep breath, Felix bends down and starts to mouth at Dimitri's cock through his pants. Dimitri quakes underneath him, letting out a sharp exhale as Felix wets his tip through the fabric.

"Felix..."

Felix shudders at the way Dimitri breathes out his name, different from the distressed exclamations from earlier. It's a little shameful how he feels it all the way down his spine as it flares through his core, but nonetheless, it spurs him on to keep up what he's doing, given that he has no idea if what he's doing is correct at all. But if Dimitri is reacting like this, then perhaps he's on the right track.

"Look at that whore go right for the royal dick."

"Eh, it's in their blood. Not surprised to see a Fraldarius so hungry for Blaiddyd cock."

"Man, I'm so jealous."

But as expected, it does not seem to satisfy the whims of the men that had put him up to this. Felix hates how the jeers churn his stomach and the indignant flare that follows, as if he wanted their approval in the first place. But he cannot deny that those feelings are there, as with the way something sparks within him at the way Dimitri whimpers when Felix begins to nuzzle him through the cloth.

"Need some help?" 

Felix ignores the taunt even as the speaker steps into his peripheral vision. While he still doesn't know where he's going with his exploration, it's far more preferable to listening to the repetitive mocking they've resorted to. Part of him is being petty in a way, but at the same time, it seems like they're bent on making fun of any action he takes anyway, so he might as well stick with what he thinks to be the lesser evil.

Apparently, it isn't, given that someone grabs him by the hair, peeling him away from Dimitri.

"I'm talking to you, bitch," the bandit practically spits at him. Felix winces as he strains to keep his balance, the unnatural shift of weight taxing on his upper body. "You should be grateful for the offer."

As Felix struggles to form a response, another bandit kneels next to Dimitri and lifts the hem of Dimitri's shirt. WIth no ceremony to it, he pulls Dimitri's pants down to his knees, freeing Dimitri's cock from its confines.

"You're welcome," the bandit says as he catches Felix's eye, smirking. Felix does not return that smile, grunting as he's lowered once more. The bandit with his hand in his hair only lets go once Felix has settled on his knees, sniggering when he sees Felix panting heavily.

Swaying slightly from where he's kneeling, Felix takes a moment to catch himself before he proceeds to lean forward again, catching sight of Dimitri's bared arousal. Trying not to dwell on Dimitri's well endowment, he gives Dimitri's slit a tentative lick, precome leaking almost immediately.

Dimitri muffles a gasp through pursed lips, though is unable to hide the way he trembles as Felix goes ahead and repeats the motion. "There's no need to—"

"Of course there is," someone says loudly, drowning out the rest of Dimitri's statement. "Who else would suck royal dick but a Fraldarius?"

Felix tunes out the rest of the jeers, focusing on lavishing attention upon Dimitri and turning his attention to Dimitri's underside, which draws out an unwilling groan from Dimitri. The sound rings in Felix's ears, oddly pleasant in this sea of misery. Rousing, if Felix is to dare to put a better word to it, something he should _not_ be feeling at all when he's being coerced into serving the boar in this manner.

So set is Felix in his task that it's too late by the time he notices someone behind him. A rough hand steadies his hips, another one surely guiding the thick length that penetrates him. As much of a given as it is, the heat he clenches around still manages to be overwhelming, throwing off his rhythm as he goes about servicing Dimitri.

"Don't get distracted now," the man behind him says as Felix pants against Dimitri's shaft, laughing at Felix's ruined concentration as he sets himself to a tempo that's discordant to what Felix is attempting.

But Felix doesn't need to be told twice anyway. Not that he knows what's pushing him at this point any more—nor does he want to know—but for now he lets his determined side run free just so he can surpass this arbitrary trial. Which is why one gulp of air later, he starts to take Dimitri in his mouth.

" _Felix_ —"

This time, his name comes out more urgently, choked in the same manner as he is feeling with Dimitri's thickness halfway through his mouth. Despite the more rational part of his mind telling him not to, he lifts his gaze to Dimitri's hooded azure, curiosity crashing past and through his logical train of thought. Dimitri's face reflects an obscene picture sure to be painted across Felix's features as well, his cheeks still warm with unwanted arousal.

 _Or is it, really?_ Unwanted, that is. Twisted as it is to be attending to Dimitri in this manner after openly detesting him all these years, Felix's body is receptive to the task, his own shaft throbbing with desire as it begs to be noticed. And Dimitri himself does not seem to mind it all too much either, pulsing in Felix's mouth as he tenderly eyes Felix, reminiscent of the Dimitri he had lost back in Duscur...

Gulping slightly, Felix doesn't dwell on it or the way heat stirs within him, lowering his lashes so he could concentrate on sliding all the way down to Dimitri's hilt without gagging. It's a job made difficult by the man pounding into him from behind, uncaring of Felix's own predicament, but Felix perseveres and proceeds to take all of Dimitri in.

"Damn, Clay, you trained that Fraldarius slut well," an onlooker says, whistling. "Look at her go all the way down."

"What can I say?" another man, likely Clay, chuckles. "Major crests must be good for something."

 _Untrue_ , but Felix pushes the thought aside as he adjusts to the fullness inside his mouth, stifling the reflex that threatens to overtake him.

"That whore is leaking again, guess nothing really beats noble dick, huh?"

"Is that a challenge? I still have a lesson or two to teach..."

"No fair, you had a go already!"

While the other bandits argue, the man behind Felix groans as he ups his tempo. "You look so hot like that, you know?" he says, fingers digging into soft flesh as he rocks into Felix. "I wonder what your mouth feels like..."

And it's with that thought that the person behind Felix comes, prompting Felix to moan around the thickness in his mouth as his body quakes in the wake of the other man's release. Gasping, Dimitri jerks his hips towards Felix, holding himself back a second later in what he supposes to be mortification.

"S-sorry," Dimitri manages after another tight breath as Felix's throat closes around his dick. "I—"

But at the very least, Dimitri seems to get the message when Felix glares up at him, never mind how underwhelming any signs of aggression from him must look with a permanent blush tinting his cheeks and tears in his eyes. It was a little surprising, yes, but Felix managed not to choke on it, a small mercy. It's with that in mind that Felix, despite how sore his jaw is getting, starts to bob his head with some difficulty, resolute in his undertaking.

"Aren't you going to come in your lapdog's mouth?"

Yet, it seems that these insatiable men are not done with their taunts. Felix tries to tune them out again, but they seem to have gathered around him and Dimitri a little closer, making it a more difficult task this time.

The man behind Felix finally pulls out. "Yeah, what're you waiting for?" he asks, slapping Felix's ass and drawing out a sharp intake of breath from Felix, or as much as he could given how full his mouth is. "Isn't that what you do best? Using your Fraldarius bitches until they've got nothing left to give?"

"That's... not true."

Despite Felix's silent prayers to the contrary as he continues working, Dimitri falls for the insults, drawing out a raucous round of laughter from the bandits.

"Really?" another man asks, doubtful. "Doesn't look like she's good enough for you, since you ain't spilling it out."

"I'll take your bitch, then," someone from behind remarks, looming over Felix before positioning his legs on either side of his waist. Squatting above Felix with one arm on the ground for support, he impales Felix without ceremony, wasting no time in rocking his hips.

"Me too," says another, parking himself behind Felix.

"No!"

Amidst Felix's rising panic, Dimitri cries out his own thoughts as the man behind Felix gropes Felix's ass, driving himself through the remaining space in Felix's hole.

The pain is just as Felix predicted, his eyes rolling back in agony as he sobs around Dimitri's flesh, halting his ministrations. There's no pleasure to be had from the way both cocks pierce through him, each thrust feeling like it's about to tear his body in half. Something trickles out of his hole—blood, he presumes—but it's difficult to make heads or tails of it when the men behind him plunge into him so deeply with each frenzied movement.

Felix can feel Dimitri inch backwards, but someone stops Dimitri short of what he's doing, keeping him inside Felix's mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Something splashes into his hair, wet and familiar. Felix doesn't need to do it, but he attempts to glance upwards, the view through glazed eyes telling him everything he needs to know before he ends up dropping his gaze.

"Please… stop hurting him," Dimitri croaks, his pitying, tear-filled gaze a memory branded into Felix's mind. As Felix tries to breathe through the flesh stuffed in his mouth and the continuous stabbing ache ripping him apart, more tears rain upon him, each one tugging at his tired heartstrings and stinging just as much as the relentless pounding into his ass. "I'll do anything…"

 _No_ , Felix tries to warn Dimitri, but most of the syllable comes out muffled when Felix tries to speak. They've proven to be incapable of keeping their promises—not that Felix should have expected much from them anyway—and that is on top of the visible disadvantage they are both in when it comes to any kind of negotiation.

...If it could even be called that. "Demands" would be a more appropriate term, if anything. Knowing that someone will likely just grab his hair to keep him in place, Felix settles for making himself comfortable having his mouth on Dimitri's girth as he fights to keep himself upright with his hands still tied behind him.

"Finish the job," the bandit holding Dimitri in place says. Felix can barely see anything through his watery vision, but it sounds like there's a smirk that goes with that pronouncement. "Take responsibility for your subject."

"I—"

Dimitri moans, unable to finish his statement when Felix forces himself to suck on Dimitri, ignoring his need to be sick even as his searing pain grows worse by the moment. A refusal is at the tip of Dimitri's tongue, Felix is certain, and hopefully that gets the message across—for Dimitri to roll along with their captor's whims, Felix's state be damned.

"Or are you the type to sit pretty while they all do the dirty work?"

Feeling the weight of Dimitri's stare on him, Felix lowers his lashes and amidst his tears, dutifully bobs his head, resisting the urge to bite down when the people behind him shift angles slightly and start on a more furious pace once Felix groans.

"Move your hips."

And Dimitri, by the mercy of the goddess, finally does.

The discomfort that comes with it brings to mind how Felix was being used earlier, but the relief that comes with it is unusual, foreign in this landscape of unwanted pain and pleasure. Still, it allows him to bear everything with more grace, uncomfortable as the arrangement still is. Said grace allows him to moan freely when Dimitri starts using him in earnest, surprised to note that Dimitri's groan stirs that feeling of satisfaction within him yet again.

Felix tells himself he simply wishes to make this easier for Dimitri and is assuaged by the fact that Dimitri is getting into it instead of making it worse for the two of them by resisting, but is that truly all there is to it? Somehow it's easier to just go with the flow, to rock his hips into the flesh parting him open, to surrender himself to his fate of being used by everyone in this room.

"Felix, I…"

Upon hearing his name, Felix dares to look up and meet Dimitri's unfocused gaze, his pupils dilating as he braces himself for the moment he knows is about to come. Yet, despite anticipating it, Felix gasps anyhow when Dimitri spends himself deep in his throat, letting out a cry as he does so. Desire throbs through Felix's lower body as he tries to clean up after Dimitri the best that he could, shame dampening his arousal as he reminds himself that he should not be feeling this way at all, not when this is a task forced upon him and something he wouldn't do otherwise, and especially not when Dimitri doesn't want to do this.

Or does he? Dimitri seemed to be getting into it, and Felix can't deny that Dimitri felt different from all those other men—something he takes solace in.

Still, as Felix swallows to the best of his abilities, the men behind him don't bother slowing down, chasing after their own pleasure as if they couldn't forgive the fact that Dimitri had been the first to come. Felix groans when the men inside him finally reach their peak, shuddering as they keep themselves buried within him. Spilling their seed without any regard for Felix's comfort, Felix tries not to choke on Dimitri's length, brows knitting in agony as he adjusts to the hot liquid pooling in his belly.

He hates it. How he could not stop himself clenching around the invasive flesh, fueling the jeers of onlookers as they accuse him of things that are far from his true feelings, especially when they see how achingly hard he still is.. How Dimitri's thickness makes it hard to breathe and swallow everything, forcing him to breathe through his nose, while letting some of Dimitri's come dribble down his chin, sure to be adding to the sorry sight that is him at the moment.

It feels like an eternity before the men behind him pull out, leaving him a dripping mess when he takes that as his cue to risk pulling away from Dimitri's cock. For what it's worth, no one interferes with his attempt, though some mock him for the manner in which he slumps to the ground almost immediately. Cheek pressed against the cold floor, Felix takes in a few gulps of air, attempting to catch his breath with this respite. It seems a little too good to be true, but had he finally satisfied the whims of their captors…?

As if sensing the question lingering in his mind, someone snaps the leash back onto his collar and pulls, forcing him upright on his knees once more lest the leather around his neck choke him.

"I've waited long enough," the bandit holding the leash says as Felix sways slightly as he struggles to keep himself up. How pathetic. His limbs feel like jelly, too limp to support him as he topples sideways, cringing when the leash pulls taut for unwanted support.

"Haven't you had enough?" Dimitri cries from the side, a plea mixed in with his dismay, his shaken expression far too much for Felix to continue observing.

Felix yelps when a foot comes into contact with his arousal, half-hard due to inattention. He purses his lips as the bandit starts to grind his heel against Felix, pleasuring him with disgustingly delightful friction that his body seems to crave. It leaves him unable to dwell on Dimitri's anxieties, his own worries far more pressing.

"She clearly hasn't," the bandits says, smirk evident in his tone as he continues with the lazy motion. "Might as well give her a reward for her good work."

Felix inhales sharply when the bandit starts rubbing his foot against his balls, the touch far too much, still surprisingly sharp despite his mind's tired yells for it to all stop. So tantalizing it is that it comes as a surprise when the bandit withdraws his foot, leaving Felix wanting as he hoists him up and pulls him away from Dimitri. He half carries, half drags Felix back to the bed, disconnecting the leash from Felix's collar once he has him seated on his lap, legs spread out on either side of him. Felix's half-hearted attempt to squirm out of the bandit's grasp is met by a sharp nip at the shell of his earlobe, rough hands grabbing him close and keeping him in place.

"Behave," the bandit whispers into Felix's ear as he slides his hands down the curve of his hips, giving them a firm squeeze, "we'll take good care of you now."

It rankles at Felix how he jumps at the contact, his body still far too reactive for his taste as the bandit's hardness presses against his ass. Is it all due to his inexperience? Or is there some truth to all those jeers being thrown in his direction..? He refuses to believe them, yet there's no denying how receptive he is to all their ministrations, and there's the question of his willingness to go this far for Dimitri and his feelings as he went about it earlier...

"Keep your eyes peeled, _Your Highness_ ," the bandit says as he grabs Felix's hips, lifting them slightly to align Felix's dripping entrance with the blunt head of his cock. "This is how you should treat your whores."

It should not surprise Felix, yet he's taken aback all the same by the penetration. Easily as the bandit slides into him compared to those that have come before him, the intrusive warmth continues to be uncomfortable, something that Felix thinks he will never get used to.

Or rather, is something he doesn't want to get used to.

"You're so loose now," the bandit says, moving to wrap his hand around Felix's shaft, "getting into it now like the cockslut that you are, huh?"

But the bandit does no more than that, his hand stalling around Felix's throbbing arousal when Felix refuses to affirm that with a response of any kind.

"You know what to do if you want your reward."

But does he? Felix has an inkling of what they want him to do, but is it truly worth this continued indignity? After all, they have shown no signs of keeping to their word—not that Felix should have expected them to—or tiring of this little game of empty promises. But perhaps, if Felix submits completely, they would finally tire of toying around with him and Dimitri.

"Good girl."

And so Felix, pointedly looking away from Dimitri, begins to move his hips, moaning in relief as the man behind him starts to jerk him off in time with it.

The man behind him groans as Felix sinks back into him. "You're still going strong after all the dick you've had? Major crests sure are amazing..."

Guilt mingles with pleasure as Felix continues with the motion, hoping his compliance would be more than enough to sate their hunger. He's doing this to protect Dimitri, after all, and he promised to himself that he'll do whatever it takes to do so, right…?

...No, nothing about what he's doing is correct at all. Felix had already failed in his goal of shielding Dimitri, and he can't deny it—the other motive present in this act. He wants relief from this unbearable tension coiling in his gut, and with his hands still tied behind him, he's at the mercy of these bandits and no one else should they choose to grant him release.

Such thoughts plague Felix as he comes, the comfort afforded by the uncoiling knots in his stomach short-lived as he eyes the next man striding towards the bed for his turn. Resignation sinks in, a fixture as much as the drying streaks of come upon his skin—all of which are things he will be carrying with him along with the promise of pleasure his body wantonly craves despite himself.

Truly, he really is no better than the whore they accuse him of being.

* * *

Felix has no idea how much time had passed between then and now, but whatever the case is, he's done. For however willing his tired body is, his mind finally feels like it's ready to rest. Everyone else seems to be finally bored of him too, leaving him on the soiled sheets as they shuffle out of the room.

Once the last bandit is out of the room and the door is locked behind them, Felix hears the creak of chains before metal snaps. Uneven footsteps follow, coming to a stop as a shadow looms over him.

"Felix..."

Despite the familiarity of that voice, Felix's stomach drops anyway when the bed creaks under the weight of one body. But an unusual rustle of cloth follows, and warmth envelops him in the form of a cloak being thrown over his shameful body. An arm snakes behind his shoulders, lifting him up and scooping him into a familiar embrace.

"I'm sorry…"

Dimitri's voice cracks as his other hand moves to clasp Felix's, trembling as he holds it close. Felix attempts to mouth a reassurance, but whether it's due to exhaustion or the lie behind them, the words wouldn't form in his throat as Dimitri drags Felix up his chest.

"I'm so sorry..."

 _He's warm_ , is the thought that comes to mind as Felix's gaze flicks upwards, his darkened vision flickering out of focus for a moment when he sights Dimitri's tear-streaked, scratched and bruised visage. But heavy as Felix's eyelids are, they don't seem ready to close just yet despite Felix's wish for everything to come to an end.

Dimitri brings Felix's hand to his face, hiding his expression behind it as he lowers his head and presses the middle of his forehead to Felix's knuckles. "I should've gone for them as soon as I could have."

Still, Dimitri could not hide the darkness that seeps in his tone, creepingly familiar and bringing to mind the incident two years ago. Where the beast craving blood smiled as it slaughtered all its enemies, wearing an expression with all the world's evil packed into it.

But none of the fear from before washes over Felix. Instead, there's just guilt as Felix's gut twists at the earlier turn of events, Dimitri's own tears a white hot knife that drives the emotion further in.

"Di... mitri..."

 _It's not your fault._ Yet while Felix manages to rasp out Dimitri's name just fine even if he hasn't said it out loud since their first battle together, the sentiment that comes with it remains stuck in his throat, sore from abuse.

Dimitri squeezes Felix's hand, exhaling. "Don't force yourself. You've done more than enough."

 _But I failed to protect you._ Felix's throat prickles with those words, but it comes off as an unintelligible mumble. His body looks like it's finally ready to answer the repeated calls of his mind for rest, with Felix's vision finally giving way to black as his lashes flutter shut. Somehow, Felix feels he should worry more about the implications of Dimitri's words, but his body feels light, eager to surrender itself to a comfort long denied, not at all helped by the familiar warmth that envelopes him.

"It's alright," Dimitri says, sounding like he understands what Felix wishes to say anyway. "I'll no longer hesitate."

And give up, Felix's body finally does, powerless to stop the way Dimitri lifts him off the bed and carries him off. A slow breath escapes Felix as he yields to the darkness reaching out to claim his consciousness—a rest that now feels untimely given what's to surely come after once Dimitri sets him down.

If Dimitri goes now, would he be able to come back?

Yet, settled in this corner of the room with Dimitri's cloak draped over him, Felix's limbs rest like lead, burdensome as his last minute attempts to hold onto the last fragments of his consciousness.

"Thank you, Felix," Dimitri says as Felix loses his fight against himself, slipping away in the same manner Dimitri is. "I'll be back soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is PWP and I just wanted to bully Felix (and Dimitri, even if it felt like kicking a puppy)  
> Also me: Now I want to write fucked up Dimisylvix post trauma coping
> 
> But yeah... some friends have been trying to enable me into writing a follow up to this piece. Given that this is PWP, this was not at all in my original plans but I kiiiiinda want to try anyway, so wish me luck I guess?!
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading my indulgent trash! Comments, kudos, etc are still very much loved!
> 
> -
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pengisukebe)


End file.
